Granddaughter of the Seas
by That Girl Who Likes To Write
Summary: Prostasiá, it's the Greek word meaning: Protection. It's the name of my sword, the sword passed down to me from my father, the twin sword to Anaklusmos; Riptide. This isn't a story of how a demigod finds her Demigod Prince or whatever the cliché is. No. I'm going to tell you a story about me: Michelle Jackson. Screw Fairytales, this is real life. And it's not so glamorous
1. Chapter 1

_Granddaughter of the Seas (1) _

_Book 1 of the Michelle Trilogy_

* * *

**Chapter (1)**

**Tony C. Black**

**Michelle Jackson's POV**

? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ?

My mothers screams, pleas, and cries for help echoed in our quaint home that barely fit all 10 of us. Once again, Tony Chip Black , my so called stepfather, was abusing my mother. He was hurting her, damaging her further than she already was. Mentally, and physically. After fathers death, mother has never been the same. She suffers memory loss, and panic attacks, and that's when Tobg is the decent husband. However, it's a whole new ball game when she's herself, her spitfire, Latina self. That's when he abuses her, and kills her fire.

I've never liked Tony, from the moment I saw his pale face, black hair, chiseled face, tall figure and ebony eyes, I knew he was bad news. Like most of the time, I, Michelle JACKSON, was right. Even though my mother married that jackass, seeing as her so called friends convinced her that it was good for us, for her, I, not my brothers, took his last name. We stayed loyal to my father, and we kept his last name: Jackson.

Max and Mike, my younger twin brothers, most people thought that they were too young to understand, but even though they were only 5, they preferred Jackson over Black.

My mothers sobs brought me out of my thoughts, and I knew then, that I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from bed, in only my pajamas (shorts and a tank top), and stalked down the hall, down the steps, and towards my mother and stepfather's room. This wasn't the house I was born and raised in, no, this was the house we moved to, right after my daddy's death. He was a fighter in both worlds. The mortal world...and the demigod world. But we'll dive into that later, first, I need to rescue my mom.

I was angry, I hadn't taken my medications; the ones for my anger, or the ones for my ADHD. I glared at the door in front of me, I was too scared to actually go in. But then, my fathers calm voice, one that reminded me of the ocean, made it's way into my ears.

"10 seconds of courage, that's all you need. Just count to three, and do it, because otherwise, you'll start overthinking" he said, and that's what I did.

I stared at the black door, and the moon was shining brightly through the windows, I had a feeling it was encouraging me.

1...I am not a coward

2...I am strong

3...I will protect my mother

With those three sentences of encouragement, I slammed open the door and glared at my stepfather.

"It's pathetic you know. That a man of your age hasn't got it through his thick skull that you aren't supposed to hit women" I spit out, and Tony looked at me with his cold eyes. He has a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and he had his black dress pants on, secured with a silver belt. The top 3 buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a black necklace with a pendant of a some sort of weapon that looks as if belongs to the Grim Reaper. It was midnight, but it looked as if he hadn't changed from his work clothes.

"And who are you to speak? You are a pathetic excuse for a daughter !" He growled out and my anger only ignited at his words.

"Excuse you, I am not your daughter ! My father was a brave, noble, and courageous man who fought for our country! He is my inspiration, while you are only a disgrace to this world !"

"No wonder. That man is inspiration? You're just like your father. Both of you are pathetic and call the ones who are superior to you, a disgrace". By then, I was practically shaking with anger while my mother only watched us with wide, doe eyes. She was Latina, but her eyes weren't brown like most, no. Hers were a beautiful combination of blue and green.

"My father was not pathetic, he did not abuse his wife or his children, he was kind and loving. He was more than you'll ever even wish to be !" I yelled and the 40 something year old man glared harder at me.

"You! You are a worthless waste of space ! Your brothers are far more valuable than you are. You are only a pathetic little girl who misses her Daddy. Isn't that right?" He asks, mocking the death of my father.

That was it, I was done arguing with him, I was completely and utterly, done. It was time to put those boxing, self-defense, karate, and jujitsu lessons to effect. Tony C. Black, was going to have hell.

In one swift move, my fist connected to his jaw and successfully dislocated it. I felt so relieved, I've been waiting to do that for weeks, months actually.

"You little b*tch !" He cursed, and then he slapped me. I think that's when my mother lost it, when she gained back her fire. I cradled my cheek and watched as she got up.

"You monster ! How dare you lay a finger on my daughter?!" Asked my mother, and I didn't want to surprise her by telling her that this, the abuse to me, the beatings, have been going on since the second month of their marriage.

My mother, she was loved deeply by my father, who was in the NAVY. And my father, well, he was a man who believed that we all needed to learn self-defense.

Just in case.

I was always the child who strived for the proud smiles my father bestowed upon us when we achieved something, and I was always an overachiever. So I added fighting and self-defense to my list of "Things to Make Dad Proud Of Me". Soccer was the only thing on there at first, but fighting soon came on it as well. I've been fighting, ever since I turned ten, which is now 4 years of learning how to fend for myself in a fight.

My mother on the other hand, she's been fighting ever since she was my age. She, you must understand, is very beautiful. With her flawless skin, blue-green eyes, perfect body, and amazing personality, it was hard to keep the horny guys away. And that's how she learned to fight, by beating them senseless when they went overboard.

So, when Tony slapped me, my Mama's mother instincts turned in and she protected me. She rose from her cowered down position, raised her fist, and knocked Tony senseless. Wish was really cool considering my mother looks too sweet and innocent to bear someone up. Deceiving appearances run in the family.

"Mama, oh my gods !" I exclaimed, but she only chuckled.

"Anything to protect you bebe. Now go, wake your brothers and pack your belongings, we're leaving this hell hole" she said, and I didn't even questions here we were moving. No, I just ran to my brothers rooms with a grin on my face as my mother followed close behind, heading to the twins room. The evil mans twin daughters didn't suspect a thing, they were sound asleep in their giant beds and perfect, expensive rooms. Stuck up Princesses.

? 48 minutes later ?

"I can't believe were doing this. We're finally out of that Hell hole!" I cheered, earning a teasing glare from my mother: Bella Jackson, NOT Black. Legally, her name was Bella Black, which totally did not suit her, but to everyone, she was still Bella Jackson, Reece Jackson's wife.

"Mija, you're going to wake the twins, quiet down" scolded my mother and I only grinned wider. She was still like her usual self, she wasn't crazy, she still remembered things, she still knew who we were.

"Ok mama, I'll just take a nap, wake me when we're crossing the Texas border, I wanna be awake when we finally leave this bittersweet state" I said, propping my legs up on the middle seats, I was in the very back with Noah. And he was already down for the count. Josh and the twins were in the middle, and Seth was riding shotgun.

Seth, Josh, and Noah were already at the acceptable age to drive, but we didn't really trust Noah so Seth and Josh were helping mom on this trip.

I put my headphones in, scrolling through the artists until I found Coldplay, my favorite band of all time.

We were moving to New York, with my Aubuelita/Nana Sally my late father's mother, and my mothers mother in law. Hopefully, I'd see my Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth again. They had a lot of kids, and I think they've had more since the last time I saw them. From oldest to youngest, there was; Tobias, Max, Alvie, Sage, and the triplets; Theo, Callum, and Lilly.

I'm pretty sure Tobias already has his own children, my nephews and nieces I think, but I'm not sure. Last time I checked, he was 18 and still a little bit of a, oh how can I put this nicely yet heroically. He was basically an idiot in tinfoil. He was sweet, charming, but very dumb sometimes.

Max was pretty cool, he was around my age I think, but lately, things have been weird with him, anyhow, I hope he's still Noah and I's partner-in-crime.

Alvie was 3 years younger than Max, he was really shy and quiet, but like most of everyone I know, we got along pretty well.

Sage was around 4 the last time I saw her, so now she must be around 7 and going on 8. She was easily, the wisest 7 year old I knew, probably since she inherited a lot from her mother: Aunt Annabeth, child of Athena

The triplets, well they were the most adorably little babies you've ever seen. Good genes clearly run in the Jackson family. They got along super with the twins, just like my 2 oldest brothers got along really well with Tobias.

Well, the least I could say, is that my life was about to get hella interesting, and hopefully, it would be almost as perfect as it was before Tony and his beastly daughters came along.

? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ?

* * *

_Chapter 1: check __✔️_

_If you've read some of my books from a long time ago on fanfiction, you could clearly notice that my style of writing changed. _

_Like? Hate? Don't really care? I wanna hear about it ! PM me, comment, let your voice be heard, I won't be offended. Personally I think my vocabulary needs some expanding. _

_Thanks for reading, this ones gonna be good. And let me warn ya now, there is no happy ending until Book 3 ! Ahaha, love you guys !_

_REMEMBER, THE CHARACTERS: MAX, TOBIAS, ALVIE, SAGE, THEO, CALLUM, AND LILLY BELONG TO ARTEMISAPOLLO97, NOT ME! THANKS!_

_50 views; 1 or 2 comments for chapter 2!_

_-Elle (That Girl Who Likes To Write)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Granddaughter of the Seas (2)**

➰**Book 1 of the Michelle Trilogy**➰

* * *

_Chapter (2)_

_Road Trip _

_Michelle Jackson's POV_

? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ?

_Hours_. I've been stuck in this car for hours, maybe _days_, who knows anymore ! I've finished reading 2 books on my iPhone, and to you, that may seem like a small number, but with dyslexia (not too bad) and ADHD, it's pretty tough.

"_Seeeettthhhh_, are we there yet?" I asked, in my exasperated voice as I leaned my head back and looked up at the heavens. Well actually, it was just the roof of our minivan.

"Michelle would you be quiet, it's bad enough Noah does it, but now you? Sheesh, you're gonna wake mom up" he said and I rolled my eyes. Oh great, the oaf is aggravated with me. Anger issues are a b*tch, so I just shut my mouth, preventing me from letting my anger make everything worse. Speaking of issues, it was noon, and my stomach had an issue with its lack of food, oh and medications, I had to take my ADHD pills, and my Anger Management pills as well as my dyslexia pills. They help me, focus, control my anger, and not get confused while reading. The perks of living during 2016 vs the struggle of living in the 1900's. Confused? Stick around, and join the club.

Crazy thing about my life: I'm a demigod. Half god, half mortal. Heard of my kind before?

_Pretend you don't_, hide, don't bring attention to yourself, be as normal as possible.

Experienced weird situations? See things others can't? Read the sentence above.

Want to risk your life? Keep reading, it might help. But what do I know, I'm just some crazy kid, right?

So anyway, yes, I'm a demigod. My father was one too, and apparently, the demigod gene is dominant, but it was only transferred to me, seeing as our gene pool was heterozygous for the "demigod/half blood" trait.

Lucky me, I got stuck with it, and it sucks major a**.

But anyway, the cool thing about being a demigod, is that I get all these cool weapons. My favorite, is a gift from my Aunt. It's a watch that can summon almost any weapon, and it's pretty damn awesome. I never take it off, because with one clockwise twist: _Protasiá_, my fathers sword, twin sword to _Anaklusmos_ aka _Riptide_ aka my Uncle _Percy's_ sword, appears.

And with one counterclockwise twist, my bow and arrows appear, even the quiver filled with an infinite number of various arrows appears.

One of the _few_ perks of being a demigod.

So anyway, I'm over here, complaining and my stomach is growling, when all of the sudden, harpies decide to rain on the already soaked parade.

'_Finally, some excitement_ !' I thought as I got up from my seat and climbed towards the front. The harpies, they hadn't noticed us yet, which was weird because I was a descendant of one of the _top 3 gods_, and they should've smelt me from a mile away. (Not that I stink or whatever.) Weird, I know, you get used to it.

"Okay, so I'm thinking, I take the ones—" I started, telling Seth of my plan as Noah complained about my "_fat self_" on his lap.

Rude, I tell you, my brothers are demons sometimes. Nah, just kidding, I'm inly related to them.

"Michelle, we're not fighting anyo—**anyTHING**. There's 2 of them, and I think we could just avoid confrontation. It makes me happy, and they must be happy that they don't have to die, so it's a win win sit—" he said, but was interrupted by the talons of harpies on the roof of our blue van. The one mom and dad always used when doing carpool for my soccer team.

At that moment, I didn't even regret not taking my pills, it was game time and I was angry.

"Stupid bird ladies !" I yelled, as I opened the door and jumped out. Noah was yelling at me to get back in the van, but I was too riled up to care. I twisted my watch, Prostasiá materializing in my right hand. Prostasiá was the a little over the length of my arm, but I wielded her expertly.

"Ah, I knew we smelt sea food" moans one of the harpies and I imitate I myself gagging.

"Yuck, you're talking about _me_ like I'm your _meal_" I complain, and they smile at me wickedly.

"Well it's true darling, you and your family will be a lovely lunch, right after we deal with you" squawked the second harpy, and I laughed.

"Oh that's funny, you think _I'm_ gonna let myself be _beat_? _By you? _You're sorely mistaken" I sneered as I stretched my arms, and then I readied my sword.

"_Mistaken_? No darling we are not" said the first harpy, and I walked backwards, putting as much distance as I could between the harpies and my family.

"Oh yeah? _Then come at me bro !_" I challenged, and that they did. They attacked me, aiming their talons at my face, but I blocked them with Prostasiá, only getting a few scratches. I wasn't going to let them beat me, I wasn't going to let them hurt my family. _Not anymore. _

? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ?

* * *

-Elle


	3. Chapter 3

**Granddaughter of the Seas (3)**

➰**Book 1 of the Michelle Trilogy**➰

* * *

_Chapter (3)_

_Death By Awesomeness _

_Michelle Jackson's POV_

? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ?

Slash, block, ninja roll, dodge, slash. Those are the basic maneuvers when dealing with these bird ladies. At every strike they cackle with laughter, up until the point where I slash at them with Prostasiá and they cower in fear.

How noble of them.

Slash, duck, dodge-oh my gosh a real duck! My train of thought instantly stops and ADHD stabs me in the back as I admire the momma duck and her ducklings.

"Awe look at those cute little—" I start, but then I cry out in pain when I feel the harpies talons scratch my back. Blood pours on the abandoned road and instead of feeling weak, I feel anger, and all I see is red. But what angers me the most, is that while I let myself be distracted, one harpy attacked me, while the other started flying towards the van. I scowled, but then smirked when I saw a _sewerhole_.

_Water_.

_Me. _

_Demigod genes. _

_Well hello there, Victory!_

Sometimes, being a demigod descendant of one of the big three was pretty dang awesome.

The harpy that attacked me smiled devilishly as she advanced towards me, but I only smiled back in a sickly sweet manner.

"Oh dear, why are you smiling?" She asked, thinking I was crazy I supposed.

Eh, she's not too wrong.

"Well, it's not everyday you get to kill a harpy, is it?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes while laughing.

"No, but great minds think alike now don't they? I was thinking the same thing about you" she said, and I was happy for the distraction as I continued trying to control the sewer water with no luck so far.

"If I thought like you, I'd rather have my brain _rot_" I seethed, just as the familiar gut feeling came to me.

_Boo_-_ya_!

"_Why you little_-" said the harpies angrily, but their sentence was cut short thanks to the sewer water that crashed into them at a force so strong, they dispersed into golden dust.

**Roadtrip score update**: _Michelle-1, Greek Monsters: 0. _

I twisted my watch into it's usual, neutral position. And I watched as my sword: Prostasiá, dispersed into water droplets that floated up into the air, and then fell into the face of my watch, creating a rippling effect that had me mesmerized.

"_Hey_! MJ ! _Get in the car_!" Yelled Noah from the passengers seat and I rolled my eyes before walking towards the car, opening the door, and then seating myself in the back. Looks like Noah and Josh switched seats. Just as my butt landed on the plush seat, Seth began lecturing me on my _recklessness_ and whatnot. I was pissed off so all I did was plug in my earphones and listened to the _Pretty_ _Odd_ album by: _Panic! At The Disco._

Suffice to say, the album title suited me well. I was pretty odd. Especially since I was currently thinking of an obituary title for the harpies.

"_Death By Awesomeness_" seemed perfect.

? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ? ﾟﾔﾷ?

_Ahaha I've completed chapter 3 !_

_Who loves Panic! At The Disco?_

_I do!_

_Lol hope you liked it! Review and tell me your favorite part, what you liked, what needs improving, and all that jazz. _

_Yeah...you guys are awesome. _

_So, um, bye!_

_-Elle_


End file.
